The operation of a telecommunication network (e.g. PSTN, Public Switched Telephone Network; PLMN Public Land Mobile Network; ISDN, Integrated Services Digital Network) is based on telephone switching centers transmitting calls. Therefore, it is of primary importance that the telephone switching centers should work without problems. Telephone switching centers are intricate systems, which is why maintaining their performance is a challenging task. However, it is to be noted that the various supervision activities and systems must not be allowed to hamper the normal operation of the telephone switching system. Let it be stated as an example that supervision must not produce any disturbance in the transmission of calls.
The operation of the tests designed for supervision tasks is based on a test structure that allows the detection of different error situations. Supervision aims at discovering all abnormal situations and at the same time at preventing the occurrence of troublesome events due to error situations.
At present, the telephone switching system is supervised in a rather confused manner. The processes performing different functions carry out supervision tasks along with their normal functions. A specific problem relating to the tests is that the parameter data for the tests has been defined within the program code. As a result of this, real-time management of the tests is difficult, if not impossible.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate the drawbacks referred to above or at least to significantly alleviate them.
A specific object of the invention is to disclose a new type of method and system for automatic activation of supervision of the operation of a system, preferably a telephone switching system. After the processes responsible for supervision have been activated, they report to a supervision center and give the supervision center a chance to control the execution of the processes via various parameters. Supervision processes may report to the supervision center at any time.
As for the features characteristic of the invention, reference is made to the claims.